Electric torches in general market has following shortcomings:
1. Rather complicated structure by welding, screwing or riveting each fitting and uneasy to assemble all parts to be a torch. PA1 2. Unique function for illuminating. PA1 3. Inconvenient for carrying or storing.
In recent days an unstable oscillator is widely used in warning signal designs but we still could not find a handy device which is free from any screw or rivet fittings to assemble its body, nor concurrently served as a torch and a flash warning signal.